An air conditioning system includes a heat exchanger for heating air in the form of a heating heat exchanger and, if appropriate, a heat exchanger for cooling the air in the form of an evaporator. These heat exchangers are supplied with appropriate media, such as refrigerants, via fluid conduit ends coming from the engine compartment. A motor vehicle air-conditioning system is usually arranged in the vehicle interior. There is a conduit interface/transfer point between the air conditioning system and the engine-side connecting lines. The fluid conduit ends of the air conditioning system must be kept in a defined position on the conduit interface. In addition, the conduit ends must be fixed in such a way that mounting forces and vibrations can be absorbed during vehicle operation. The clamping of the conduit ends must therefore be carried out in such a way that the conduits are held in all directions.
For this purpose, it has become common to use fastening elements that clamp the conduit ends to suitable housing locations on the air-conditioning system. The clamping of the conduit ends is achieved by attaching the fastening element or, if appropriate, by several fastening elements to specially shaped housing regions. In this case, the arrangement of the conduit ends at the conduit interface to the engine compartment is generally predetermined by the vehicle manufacturer. The architecture and housing design of the air-conditioning system, in turn, may prescribe a mounting direction of the fastening element.
For example, the mounting direction can be perpendicular to the orientation of the arrangement of two conduit ends arranged next to one another. If, on the other hand, the mounting direction is parallel to the alignment of two conduit ends disposed one behind the other, it is necessary to position the conduit ends completely by means of an additional component, a spacer between the two ends of the conduit.
The disadvantage of the current prior art for the case where the mounting direction of the fastening element is in the direction of conduit ends lying one behind the other is, namely, that the distance between the conduit ends must be ensured by means of an additional component.
The object of the invention is to simplify and provide a more cost-effective design of the mounting of a fastening element for holding fluid conduit ends of a motor vehicle air conditioning system on an air conditioning system housing in the region of a conduit interface.